


Snowbound Christmas

by Vypera



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vypera/pseuds/Vypera
Summary: “Do you wanna know what Nel told me over the phone?” Ichigo asked with a sly smile and moved his hands down Grimmjow’s spine until they rested on his lower back, just above his ass. “As long as we make up, we might as well fuck on every surface in her flat.”
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Snowbound Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry X-Mas!

“When will you be home?” Ichigo asked while walking down the snowy streets of Karakura Town, one hand in his warm pocket and the other holding his phone. Nel had called just after he’d left home and his hand was slowly turning purple from the cold weather.

“I have to work late, hopefully I’ll make it back before the snowstorm hits town.” Nelliel sighed and Ichigo smiled, imagining her soft features distorted to the frown she always wore when she thought about something unpleasant. Nel hated snow more than anyone Ichigo knew and Ichigo had a lot of friends. But he couldn’t blame her, he’d never really liked winter either – it was way too cold to be comfortable. “You have my spare key, right?”

“It’s in my pocket, don’t worry,” Ichigo laughed. She’d given him her key a few years ago ‘In case of an emergency,’ she’d said. So far there had never been any kind of emergency, he only used it when he and Nel were supposed to meet up at her place but she wasn’t home yet. Just like today. “Want me to prepare something to eat for dinner?”

The other end of the phone was silent for a second. “Nah, don’t bother. I’ll just get something for us on my way home. That reminds me,” Nel chuckled, “My heater broke down yesterday, you’ll have to use the fireplace instead.”

Ichigo suppressed a laugh. “That’s nothing new, Nel. Your heater breaks down every goddamn year.”

That wasn’t an exaggeration. For as long as Nel had been living in this very flat, her heater always ceased to work when winter hit town. She had thought herself lucky to have her very own fireplace but an open fire always came with a risk; just last year a spark had managed to hit her carpet and only the extinguisher next to the door had been the reason the house hadn’t burned down completely.

“I know, maybe I should really look for a new apartment…” Nel thought out loud and Ichigo hummed in agreement. She had been living in this flat for as long as Ichigo knew her, it felt weird to think that someday she would definitely move somewhere more comfortable. “Anyway, I have to go now, Ichigo. Urahara-san’s shop is crowded as fuck.”

“Alright, see you in a few hours. Don’t overwork yourself.” Ichigo hung up a moment later, shuddering when a cold gust of wind hit him in the face. He hid both of his hands back in his pockets and decided to run the last few meters to the apartment. Although it was still just early noon the sky was already dark with clouds, promising a long and hard snowstorm to hit Karakura Town soon, just like the weather reports had stated a few days prior.

Ichigo felt a snowflake hit the tip of his nose and cursed. Blizzards in Karakura Town always had had the annoying habits to bring unforeseen consequences along, and Ichigo had no interested to be caught right in the middle of it.

Ichigo and Nel had made plans weeks ago to spend Christmas with each other and the snowstorm was the perfect excuse to have a long overdue sleepover. Of course, Isshin had been devastated when he heard the news, crying in front of Masaki’s portrait like a child while Ichigo tried hard not to resist the urge to smack his old man upside down.

Finally his sisters had stepped in and while Karin slapped the man heartlessly against the floor and told him to stop crying and act his age, Yuzu had stated that she was sad about the news, but still wanted Ichigo to celebrate with his friend.

“We’ve spend each and every Christmas with you ever since we were little,” she had said with a smile. “I’m sure we’ll manage one Christmas without you, Ichi-nii.”

Ichigo sighed sadly, remembering the way his family had looked at him not even 20 minutes ago when he had left home. He knew they were still worried about him, had been ever since the sudden breakup with his now ex-boyfriend Grimmjow not so long ago.

They had known each other for almost a decade now, started dating a bit over two years after their first meeting and broke up just a few months ago - to be precise, 96 days ago. Yes, Ichigo still counted the days, sue him. There was no way he could just forget about Grimmjow that easily - or that fast. 

He still missed him very much, but Ichigo also knew it was about damn time he got over the older man. However, it wasn’t as easy as it sounded, there was too much around him that reminded him of Grimmjow and all the good times and memories they’d shared. 

Ichigo wasn’t proud of it, but after the break up he’d even considered cutting ties with Nelliel once and for all, as she was Grimmjow’s older sister and constantly reminded him of his lost lover. However, Nelliel was stubborn, maybe even more stubborn than Grimmjow and Ichigo together and simply refused to lose her best friend over her brother’s mistake. In the end, Ichigo never had the balls to end their friendship and they were as close as ever, if not more.

He shook his head, snapping back into reality. It was no use to think about all of that now, it wouldn’t change the facts anyway. 

His friends were still worried about him, gazing his way with sad (Nel and Orihime) or conflicted (everyone else) expressions whenever they thought he wouldn’t notice. All of them blamed Grimmjow for their friend’s heartbreak, even though they knew that Ichigo had been the one to put an end to their relationship.

Granted, he’d been very agitated and irritated by Grimmjow’s behavior, and regretted his words the second they’d left his mouth, but what had hurt Ichigo the most was that Grimmjow hadn’t even tried to stop him. He’d let him go without putting up a fight, as if Ichigo didn’t mean anything to him, as if their relationship had been a joke to him from the very beginning. Just another way for him to pass time.

Ichigo felt a by now well-known pang in his chest and tried to think of something else. _It is Christmas,_ he told himself and took a deep breath, _I should try to forget about all of this at least for today and cherish the few days I’ll get to spend with Nel._

Looking up, Ichigo realized that he had finally reached Nel’s home and fumbled with the keys. His hands were frozen and Ichigo already imagined himself in front of Nel’s fireplace, his favorite thick blanket over his shivering body and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Warmth spread inside him as he entered the familiar apartment and knowing the layout by heart he instinctively made his way to the spare room at the end of the hallway.

He unceremoniously threw his backpack on top of the queen sized bed – why Nel had a bed so large in her spare room Ichigo would never understand – and took off his jacket. The closet was filled with a lot of his clothes, but he’d always bought some stuff along just in case he needed it.

Nel had already joked that he might as well moved in with how much of his own stuff was lying around her flat but she never actually complained.

Before changing out of his clothes Ichigo made his way to the fireplace in the living room and started the fire. The faster the damn thing started, the faster the flat would be filled with warmth and he’d finally stop freezing.

“Damn it, Nel. It’s way too fucking cold here. How can you live like that?” Ichigo muttered – a question he always asked himself when he hung out at her place around winter – while walking back to his room, the fire quivering and slowly heating the entire apartment. 

Moving fast, he changed out of his favorite worn down jeans and grabbed a comfy pair of black sweatpants instead. There was no way he’d leave the flat within the next few days, so why not laze around for a change?

Keeping his hoodie on - it was too cozy to change out of it - Ichigo grabbed his boots to dry them in front of the fireplace and went back to the living room.

Although it was only just after 3 PM it was already dark outside, the clouds hiding the sun effectively from the human eye and tons of snowflakes were falling continuously towards the ground. It was impossible to guess what the streets would look like by tomorrow.

Next to the window stood the Christmas tree, which Ichigo and Nel had decorated together a few weeks ago. After a split second of hesitation Ichigo turned on the Christmas lights and watched as the tree was illuminated, the bauble-ornaments reflecting the light beautifully and turning the cold flat into the perfect shelter from the storm brewing outside.

On the couch – as if waiting for him – was his favorite blue blanket, made out of a thick fleece and so soft to the touch you’d instantly be able to fall asleep anywhere while using it. Grimmjow had been the one to buy it for him for their first shared Christmas as a couple. While Grimmjow had no problem with cold weather Ichigo always felt cold as soon as the temperatures dropped below 10°C, hence why the blanket had been the perfect present.

After their breakup Ichigo had considered throwing it away or at least giving it away to one of his friends, but once again Nel had intervened and convinced him that just because he was no longer in a relationship with Grimmjow, there was no reason to get rid of his favorite blanket, even if her idiotic brother had been the one to buy it for him.

By now the whole room was filled with the warmth of the fireplace and Ichigo moved around the flat, making himself some hot chocolate and staring out of the window for a few minutes. As much as he hated snow, it was mesmerizing to look at the falling flakes, how they slowly but surely covered every surface and would still be there come morning.

A sigh escaped his lips and Ichigo sat down on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the fire in front of him and of the cup in his hands. Nel had planned to come home around 6 PM, hopefully the blizzard wouldn’t start before then.

* * *

A loud noise which was followed by cursing woke Ichigo up some time later. Irritated he sat up and looked around, noting the still burning fire and the darkness outside. He must have had fallen asleep while waiting for Nel to come home.

“Fuck,” Ichigo muttered and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, searching for his phone to check the time. It was almost 8 PM, was Nel already home? There were two missed calls from her but before he could check, there was the sound of a door being thrown shut and vigorous steps moving towards the living room.

“Nel, why the fuck is your water-”

Grimmjow stopped whatever he’d wanted to say and stared at Ichigo wide-eyed. His hair was a bit longer than Ichigo remembered and still wet from his shower. A towel was wrapped around his waist and his chest on display for anyone to look at.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Strawberry?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you,” Ichigo said and tried unsuccessfully not to flinch when he heard the all too familiar nickname out of Grimmjow’s mouth. “Nel invited me over for Christmas and she wanted to have a sleepover. What about you?”

Grimmjow groaned and plumbed down onto the armchair. “Apparently I’m not spending enough time with her and she used her puppy-eyes to make me feel bad about it and come over for Christmas.”

“She played us,” Ichigo summarized after a few seconds of silence and Grimmjow nodded with a sigh. Just a moment later Ichigo’s phone started ringing, Nel’s number displayed. He picked it up and turned around on the sofa, trying and failing to pretend Grimmjow wasn’t in the same room as him. “You better have a good explanation for this, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.”

“Actually, I do,” Nel said, not even slightly put of by Ichgio’s voice, nor the fact that he’d used her full name. “Ichigo, you and Grimmjow have known each other for years. You’re the only one who has ever managed to put up with this idiot for longer than a few days. He changed for the better after he met you but now he’s slowly but surely reverting back to his old self.”

Ichigo didn’t say anything. So far he’d never really talked with Nel over his and Grimmjow’s breakup, nor what Grimmjow was up to nowadays. Maybe he should have seen it coming; Nel wasn’t someone who just ignored her friend’s problems after all.

“I beg you, Ichigo, not as your best friend but as Grimmjow’s older sister; talk to him. Make up with him and for all I care you might as well fuck on every surface in my flat-”

“Nel!”

“-but please talk to each other,” Ichigo heard the tears in her voice and he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He was aware of Grimmjow’s gaze on him and made a point of not turning back around to him.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Nel.”

“You both have left a lot of stuff unsaid after your breakup. I should know, after all both of you came crying to me afterwards, literally!”

Grimmjow had been… crying? Because of their breakup?

Against his better judgment Ichigo turned around and looked at Grimmjow – really looked at him – for the first time since their breakup. There were dark rings beneath his eyes and an obvious exhaustion to his posture. He’d averted his gaze as soon as Ichigo had turned around but the reflection of the fire allowed Ichigo to see something akin to sadness in them, maybe even regret.

Perhaps Nel wasn’t too far off with her words after all.

“Fine,” Ichigo gave in and stared into the fire, painfully aware of Grimmjow’s presence. “We’ll spend Christmas with each other and I’ll talk with him. Whether he’ll talk with me is a different question.”

“Can In talk to him for a minute?” Nel asked and without further comments Ichigo threw his phone towards Grimmjow, who by now had started looking at him again.

Grimmjow caught the phone no problem and pressed it against his ear. “What exactly are you planning, Nel?”

Ichigo tried to turn out their conversation and busied himself by putting another two logs into the fire. The blanket was securely slung around his arms and shoulders and he cuddled into the soft material, seeking comfort.

Seeing Grimmjow again after their breakup allowed Ichigo to come to a few realizations within a short amount of time. For one, Grimmjow was still inhumanly attractive and could work as a model if he really wanted to. The now longer hair suited him very well and Ichigo had to stop himself from walking over and stroking his head, like he had loved doing while they were still together.

Grimmjow had moved and was now standing in front of the window a few feet away, while Ichigo still sat on the couch, eyes on him. The light of the fireplace illuminated his exposed skin, his back muscles and arms even more defined than a few months ago and the tattoo of a panther on his back still as beautiful as Ichigo remembered it to be. Ichigo smiled sadly while remembering how many times he’d left scratches and hickeys on this back.

Sex had always been intense with Grimmjow, every touch and every kiss leaving him breathless and yearning for more. They hadn’t just fucked to relieve stress but made love to each other to express their feelings in the most intimate and vulnerable way possible and Ichigo missed it, missed being close to Grimmjow.

As if reading his mind and dictating his thoughts, Grimmjow turned around and leaned against the windowsill, his uncovered chest on full display and Ichigo was reminded of all the times he’d fallen asleep in Grimmjow’s embrace. His head usually on his chest and Grimmjow’s muscular arms around his body, holding him close as if he could disappear at any second.

_I’m still in love with him_ , Ichigo thought, hiding his face in his blanket and blinked away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. There was no way he’d allow Grimmjow to see him broken like that before they’d even manage to talk with each other. Nel wouldn’t set them up if she wasn’t sure it would be a good idea, he knew that. Now, if only his heart could agree to that statement as well. That would make everything a lot easier, but when had anything ever been easy when it came to his relationship with Grimmjow?

“Alright, happy holidays,” Grimmjow hung up and threw the phone next to Ichigo on the couch. “Nel’s apparently spending the holidays at Harribel’s place and we’re free to use her apartment however we see fit.”

Ichigo was tempted to start the conversation then and there, just to get it over and done with but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. Grimmjow looked tired and Ichigo knew how easily he could get angry and irritated when he hadn’t had enough rest. He wasn’t about to ruin the mood early on.

“How about I make us something to eat and you get dressed?”

“And here I thought you were enjoying the view,” Grimmjow said with a cocky smile and for a split second Ichigo wanted to agree. He wanted to throw himself into Grimmjow’s arms and forget how or why they’d broken up and just enjoy being with him again. But the moment faded and Ichigo only rolled his eyes while standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later they’d finished their dinner and the last rays of the sun had vanished, leaving only darkness illuminated by the street lamps. The snow was still falling heavily with no end in sight and Ichigo thought that maybe he should have stayed home after all. What was the point of being snowed in with your ex-boyfriend?

They hadn’t talked much, only the most necessary exchange of words before falling back into an awkward silence. It frustrated Ichigo to no end that he couldn’t come up with a simple topic for a conversation to break the ice; they’d known each other for years, it shouldn’t be that hard.

After dinner Grimmjow had sat back down in the armchair and stared into the flames while nipping on a beer. Ichigo had hesitated – not sure it was wise to remain close while having no idea how to handle the situation – but the warmth of the fireplace was irresistible and he once again found himself sitting down on the couch, cuddling with his blanket.

“What have you been up to?”

The words were loud in the quiet room and Ichigo almost flinched. He hadn’t expected for Grimmjow to start the conversation himself but maybe he wanted to get it over with as desperately as Ichigo.

“Not much really,” Ichigo finally said and as invasive as it sounded, it was the brutal truth. He’d spent the past few months trying to ignore the hole Grimmjow had left in his heart and to relearn how to live and function without him. After almost an entire decade of knowing Grimmjow it was hard to return to a life without him by his side. It had been like an essential part of Ichigo had gone missing, leaving a void that couldn’t be filled behind. “What about you?”

“Same here.”

Silence.

“This is absurd,” Ichigo sighed. “We’re adults; it shouldn’t be this hard to have a simple conversation with each other.”

“We should talk because we want to talk and not because my sister thinks it’s a good idea,” Grimmjow muttered. “You broke up with me months ago; I don’t think there is anything left for either of us to say.”

“Are you trying to blame for that?” Ichigo asked, louder than planned but they were alone and the walls were thick. No one would hear them, even if they attempted to murder each other. “You didn’t even try to convince me to stay; you let me go without putting up a fight, you didn’t give a shit!”

“Of course I gave a shit! You were my fucking boyfriend!” Grimmjow was on his feet in an instant and Ichigo followed his example, leaving his blanket on the couch and standing opposite Grimmjow. “What was I supposed to say, huh?”

“ _Anything_ you have been better than _nothing_ at all!”

“What did you imagine my reaction to be like, Strawberry?” Grimmjow crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Ichigo almost wanted to slap him for using the nickname Grimmjow come up with so many years ago but he couldn’t bring himself to raise his hands against him. Not against Grimmjow. “My boyfriend broke up with me out of nowhere; did you expect me to be prepared for that?”

“Stop acting like all of this is my fault alone,” Ichigo growled. “I know you, Grimmjow; you can be an asshole whenever you want to be – you’re proving that point right now – but even you wouldn’t waste seven years of your life dating someone you have absolutely no feelings for.”

“No matter what I could have said, it wouldn’t have changed your mind anyway,” Grimmjow retorted. “You’re too stubborn to listen to anyone once you’ve made up your mind.”

“So what?” Ichigo crossed his arms. “You thought giving up without even trying was the better choice? Did you ever care about our relationship?” Ichigo looked down and muttered, “I’m really starting to doubt it.”

“Berry, I fucking love you,” Grimmjow admitted without hesitation and Ichigo’s eyes widened in disbelieve. He’d longed to hear these words from Grimmjow for months but now it seemed surreal. Lost in thoughts Ichigo didn’t realize Grimmjow had moved closer until he stood right in front of him and slowly raised his right hand, lifting Ichigo’s chin upwards so their eyes could meet. “Don’t you dare think that changed.”

“Then why?” Ichigo finally asked, his shell of confidence breaking away after his outburst and leaving him vulnerable and lonely. Grimmjow tended to have this effect on him and apparently even three months apart hadn’t been enough to change that. “You came home less and less, ignored my messages and calls and didn’t even want to kiss anymore. Let alone cuddling or sleeping together in the same bed. Why did you act like that, if you really still love me?”

“To say it with Nel’s words; because I’m a fucking idiot, who doesn’t know how to show his affection in the right way,” Grimmjow sighed and leaned his head against Ichigo’s, closing his eyes. “You know that I’ve never had serious relationships. A lot of fuck-buddies and one-night stands, sure, but a boyfriend? Never. Not before you, that is.”

While Grimmjow talked their bodies moved by sheer instinct; Ichigo pressed closer, his arms loosely wrapping around Grimmjow’s neck and his fingers playing with the tips of his hair while Grimmjow had placed his hands on Ichigo’s back and held him tight, stopping him from moving away.

“I never thought I could be with someone long-term, you know? It seemed like a hassle, to be faithful and to put someone else first. To unconditionally love someone for longer than just one night and with everything I have to offer.”

Grimmjow opened his eyes for the first time since he’d started talking, looking directly at Ichigo and not trying to run away. “But it was easy with you. Everything was so much easier than I ever though possible. Being with you, kissing you, loving you; none of it felt like an obligation but like something I wanted, yearned for. Like something I had needed without knowing it.”

“Grimm-”

“Let me finish, Berry,” Grimmjow said and put a finger to Ichigo’s lips, effectively shutting him back up. “I know I acted like the biggest idiot possible and there aren’t enough words to express how sorry I am for that, but please; give me a chance to explain myself.”

Ichigo nodded and shoved one of his hands into Grimmjow’s hair, massaging his scalp. “I’m listening, Kitten.”

“God, I missed this,” Grimmjow purred and leaned into the touch, making Ichigo smile. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying being close to each other, before Grimmjow pulled Ichigo’s hand back out and held it over his heart. “Stop distracting me, Berry.”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

“Yet you did,” Grimmjow stated but the smile on his lips didn’t fade. “Anyway, I think it’s easier to just give this to you.”

He shoved his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and when he pulled it back out Grimmjow held a silver necklace between his fingers with two identical black rings dangling next to each other on the chain, only differing in size. The rings had a smooth and polished surface and a small diagonal stripe on one side in which translucent stones had been inserted, reflecting the light of the room beautifully.

Ichigo was at a loss for words and could only look from Grimmjow to the rings and back. It was easy enough to guess for what reason he had bought these rings but considering his behavior in the weeks before their breakup… it didn’t make any sense to Ichigo. “Explain.”

“You know I’m bad with words, so I’ll keep it short instead,” Grimmjow said and took a deep breath. “I love you, Berry, so much more than I ever thought possible. A few months before you broke up with me I finally realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I got terrified. I started to withdraw from you because I had no idea how to deal with these feelings and needed time to think. Loving you was – is – easy but once I understood that I wanted more… I had no clue what I should do and ended up hurting you instead. I’m sorry, Berry. For everything.”

“When did you buy them?” Ichigo asked, still mesmerized by the rings and Grimmjow gently dropped the necklace into Ichigo’s already outstretched and waiting hand. “It can’t have been that long ago, right?”

“The day you broke up with me was the day I bought these rings and planned to ask for your hand in marriage,” Grimmjow answered and laughed when he saw Ichigo’s shocked expression. “Don’t look at me like that, I know I fucked up but you’re not entirely innocent either.”

“I guess,” Ichigo mumbled and kept on examining the necklace. “The lock is broken.”

“That actually happened today, after my shower,” Grimmjow explained and sighed. “I’ll get it fixed as soon as this blizzard is over.”

“Why? You won’t need it anymore, will you?” Ichigo asked and pulled the smaller ring from the chain and held it out to Grimmjow. “Or aren’t you planning on finally asking me this dreadful question that caused us so much heartache?”

Once Grimmjow processed his words he started laughing and carefully grabbed the ring, holding Ichigo’s left hand in his own. “Kurosaki Ichigo, I’m the biggest idiot in Karakura Town and don’t deserve your friendship, nor your love. Still, I love you with my heart and soul and want to make you happy and cherish you for all eternity. Will you marry me and allow my dream to be a possible future?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Ichigo smiled and nodded. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Honestly,” Grimmjow carefully slipped the ring on Ichigo’s finger and kissed his knuckles before holding out his own hand. Ichigo pulled the other ring from the chain and slowly slid it on Grimmjow’s waiting finger. “I don’t know what you see in me, Berry.”

“I see the man I fell in love with so many years ago,” Ichigo whispered and wrapped his arms around his torso, the ring now a comfortable weight on his left ring finger. “No matter your past, present or future; my feelings for you won’t change, Grimm.”

“That’s reassuring,” Grimmjow answered and leaned in closer, until their foreheads touched. “I feel like if I kiss you I won’t be able to hold back tonight. I’ve wanted to hold you again for so long, it’s driving me crazy.”

“Do you wanna know what Nel told me over the phone?” Ichigo asked with a sly smile and moved his hands down Grimmjow’s spine until they rested on his lower back, just above his ass. “As long as we make up, we might as well fuck on every surface in her flat.”

Silence.

“ _Every_ surface?”

“Every surface,” Ichigo confirmed and without warning Grimmjow finally pressed his lips against Ichigo’s while his hands landed on his thighs and beckoned him to wrap his legs around Grimmjow’s middle. Ichigo didn’t hesitate and jumped up, holding onto Grimmjow while their tongues were entangled in a passionate kiss.

It was impossible to describe how much he’d missed Grimmjow but right now, being held in his arms and feelings his lips on his own, Ichigo couldn’t have been any happier.

“We might as well make good use of her offer,” Grimmjow said between the kisses and swiftly turned around to push Ichigo’s back against the window. A breathy moan escaped his lips when he felt Grimmjow’s hardening length pressed against his inner thigh and his hips started moving on instinct, seeking friction. “I hope you’re not too tired just yet.”

“I’m pretty sure I have more stamina than you,” Ichigo challenged and nipped on Grimmjow’s lower lip. “I dare you to prove me wrong.”

“Challenge accepted,” Grimmjow groaned and kissed him again, hot lips moving from his mouth to his ear, down to his neck. “Don’t hold your voice back, Berry. Tonight I want to hear you scream my name like it’s the last thing you’ll ever say.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Ichigo said and closed his eyes while Grimmjow left one hickey after another on his neck, marking his territory. “But only if you do the same for me.”

“Deal,” Grimmjow muttered and stepped back, letting Ichigo back down and taking off his hoodie. “We’re wearing way too many clothes. Let’s get rid of them before doing anything else.”

“I like the way you’re thinking.”

Neither of them felt like wasting any time and after less than a minute both of them stood naked in front of each other – their clothes now being part of the Christmas decoration as they had been thrown into every possible direction without a care.

“That’s better,” Grimmjow licked his lips and shoved Ichigo back against the window. “Let me take care of you, Berry.”

Instead of answering Ichigo moaned while Grimmjow descended downwards and sucked on his stiff nipples before finally kneeing in front of his half-hard cock. “I missed you.”

“Don’t talk to my dick,” Ichigo muttered but as soon as Grimmjow’s tongue started licking his sensitive member he could only groan and close his eyes. Familiar hands gripped Ichigo’s waist, effectively stopping his hips from moving and allowing Grimmjow to control their pace. “Fuck.”

Ichigo held onto Grimmjow’s shoulders and tried to pull him closer. He knew he needn’t worry about choking Grimmjow as he was in expert in deeptroating but at the same time he didn’t want his first orgasm of the night to hit within a single minute.

“Stop thinking,” Grimmjow said and sucked on his testicles. “The night just started and it won’t end anytime soon.”

Without waiting for a reaction he moved back up and kissed the already slightly wet head of Ichigo’s member before finally taking him into his mouth. He only held still once his nose was buried in orange pubic hair and the swollen tip was securely nestled deep within his throat. Ichigo’s legs almost gave out beneath him and he had to hold onto the windowsill while his brain short-circuited. Had sex with Grimmjow always been this mind-blowing?

“Fuck, Grimmjow,” Ichigo whimpered and leaned his entire bodyweight against the cool glass of the window. It still amazed him how easily Grimmjow could ignore his gag-reflex and swallow him whole while Ichigo had trouble not losing his mind because of the sinful amount of pleasure that was cursing through his body. “You feel so fucking good around my cock.”

Grimmjow hummed in agreement and pulled back until only the tip remained in his mouth. His pupils were dilated and Ichigo recognized the look in his eyes. With a knowing smile he moved his hands from Grimmjow’s shoulders into his hair, slightly tugging on the long strands and making Grimmjow moan around his head. They stayed like that for a few seconds, simply enjoying being close to each other again after so many months, before Grimmjow closed his eyes and finally started bobbing his head in earnest.

Although they had been separated for three months Ichigo realized instantly that Grimmjow still remembered what he liked and was determined to make up for all the time they’d lost. A hot tongue caressed his trembling shaft while Grimmjow’s hands still held him in place and prevented him from moving on his own. The teasing was nothing new when it came to Grimmjow but it had been three months since they’d last had sex with each other and Ichigo was desperate to change that.

“Grimm, stop the teasing,” Ichigo moaned and tightened his grip in Grimmjow’s hair. “I’m not in the mood for games tonight.”

“That makes two of us,” Grimmjow said before taking Ichigo back into his mouth, eagerly sucking on the dripping head and swallowing his precum. “Has my foreplay never been worth it? Trust me a bit more, Berry.”

Knowing that arguing would be futile Ichigo leaned back and closed his eyes, his body concentrating on the high level of pleasure cursing through his veins and pumping his blood further down south. He continued to pull on Grimmjow’s hair, feeling the content humming around his cock and these sounds were more than enough to make Ichigo sense his approaching orgasm come closer fast.

“Fuck-” Ichigo threw his head back and moaned when he felt the hands on his waist finally let go and hold onto his ass instead, a sly finger edging closer to his twitching entrance and circling around it. Neither of them had been prepared for this to happen tonight but that didn’t change how sensitive Ichigo’s hole was and how much his body screamed for Grimmjow to keep touching him forevermore. “I won’t last much longer, Grimm.”

Grimmjow didn’t acknowledge his comment and only accelerated his movements, encouraging Ichigo to let go of his self-control. With a groan Ichigo pulled Grimmjow’s hair back and held his head in position before finally snapping his hips forwards in fervent thrusts, taking control of their pace and using Grimmjow’s willing mouth to chase his impending climax.

The hands on his ass squeezed his buttocks and the wandering finger pressed provocatively against his hole, almost entering him but holding back. The stimulation was too much for Ichigo and with a satisfied growl he came down Grimmjow’s throat.

“Fuck,” Ichigo panted and sat down on the windowsill. Grimmjow was still on his knees and willingly swallowed every last drop Ichigo’s trembling cock offered up. “This was a lot faster than I expected.”

“Thank you for the food,” Grimmjow said hoarsely after letting go of Ichigo’s softening member and licked his lips. “I really missed sucking you off.”

“Is that all you missed?”

“Don’t tempt me, Berry,” Grimmjow stood back up and Ichigo caught a glimpse of his cock, jerking irregularly and dripping precum. “Or I won’t let you sleep tonight.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat or a promise?” Ichigo asked with a sly smile and grabbed Grimmjow’s hand, not giving him the chance to actually answer. “I know the perfect place for the next round.”

Without waiting for an answer Ichigo moved them to the armchair Grimmjow had occupied just a little while ago and sat down, pulling Grimmjow on his lap. “It’s your turn now and I’m gonna make sure you see stars by the time I’m done with you.”

“That better be a promise,” Grimmjow managed to say before being pulled down into an intense kiss. Ichigo tasted the remains of his cum on Grimmjow’s tongue but that didn’t stop him and he deepened the kiss while letting his hands wander, exploring Grimmjow’s body.

The skin was hot to the touch and the muscles beneath Ichigo’s fingertips reminded him of the strength hidden behind the gruff exterior. If Grimmjow really wanted to he could easily take back control but their relationship was built on years of trust and respect and even their short-lived breakup couldn’t change that. They still trusted each other no matter the situation and Ichigo was resolute to make Grimmjow feel as much pleasure as he’d had the honor to receive from him mere minutes ago.

Their kisses became sloppier by the second and Ichigo pulled back, feeling Grimmjow’s neglected member pressing up against his stomach and dripping all over both of them. With a smile Ichigo worked his way down and left a handful of hickeys on his neck before stopping in front of Grimmjow’s rapidly rising and falling chest. Although Grimmjow loved to pretend his nipples weren’t one of his erogenous zone’s Ichigo knew better than to believe his obvious lie. Taking his time Ichigo used his lips to caress the warm skin and kissed his way to one of the waiting nipples, feeling Grimmjow’s arms tightening their hold around his shoulders.

“Fuck, Berry,” Grimmjow moaned deeply. Ichigo let his tongue wander around the stiffening nipple and used his teeth to lightly bite down on it, eliciting a whine from Grimmjow. “You know I hate nipple-play.”

“I know that you love it and just hate being honest about it,” Ichigo retorted with a smile and used one of his hands to brush over the other nipple. The heartbeat beneath Ichigo’s fingertips increased noticeably, proving that his touch had a positive effect on Grimmjow. “Just close your eyes and let me work my magic, Kitten.”

Without another word Ichigo pulled Grimmjow flush against his body, his wet member effectively being pressed against Ichigo’s abdomen and they kissed again. Ichigo pulled on Grimmjow’s hair once more and satisfied noted how Grimmjow’s hips started to hump against him, seeking a release Ichigo wouldn’t grand him just yet.

His fingers kept on pleasuring the swollen nipples and his tongue explored Grimmjow’s mouth eagerly, only now realizing how much he’d actually missed being able to touch Grimmjow whenever and wherever he wanted. Breaking up with Grimmjow had to have been the worst decision in his life and Ichigo secretly wondered how he’d managed to live without him – his touches, kisses and general presence – for these few months.

With a firm tug on Grimmjow’s hair Ichigo pulled his head back and watched as Grimmjow closed his eyes in pleasure and groaned loudly.

“You’re killing me here, Berry,” Grimmjow complained but nevertheless allowed Ichigo to keep going as he saw fit, only touching Grimmjow’s chest and tugging on his hair every now and then, deliberately ignoring the dripping cock between them.

“I’m pretty sure I remember you doing this to me on more than one occasion,” Ichigo mused and left another hickey beneath Grimmjow’s ear. “You’re lucky I’m impatient tonight or I’d keep this up for awhile longer.”

Slowly Ichigo let one of his hands slide down Grimmjow’s body and took hold of his quivering member, smearing the precum which was oozing from the flushed tip all over the shaft, stroking him fast and unrelenting. Grimmjow was lost in his own world and Ichigo took the chance to once again attack his chest, licking and sucking on his nipples while simultaneously stimulating Grimmjow’s twitching cock.

“Say my name, Grimm,” Ichigo instructed. “My real name.”

“Ichigo,” Grimmjow whispered. His voice was deep and husky and it made Ichigo’s cock twitch in interest.

“That’s right,” Ichigo praised and moved his hand even faster. “Again.”

“Ichigo-” It was the only word Grimmjow managed to say before he finally came in Ichigo’s hand, coating both of their bodies in his release. Ichigo pumped him through his orgasm and showered his face in kisses.

“Good work, Grimm,” Ichigo said and let go of his cock, rubbing circles over Grimmjow’s back and kissing the tip of his nose. “I love you, Kitten.”

Grimmjow was still trying to catch his breath but the soft smile on his lips indicated that he appreciated Ichigo’s words. After a few minutes of silence he pressed a thankful kiss onto Ichigo’s lips before getting up, holding out his hand to him. “Let’s go, the next round will be in the kitchen.”

“Poor Nel,” Ichigo chuckled, fully intending to sanitize everything before Nel returned to her flat. “Do you really plan on doing it everywhere within her apartment?”

“Not really,” Grimmjow laughed while he pulled Ichigo into the kitchen and pressed him against the island counter. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna make use of this opportunity.”

Without another word Grimmjow turned Ichigo around and pressed his upper body down onto the cool surface of the empty counter. Nel’s kitchen had an open wall above the island counter, meaning Ichigo now had a perfect view of the living room, where the fireplace was still crackling and their clothes lying around everywhere. Before Ichigo had the opportunity to feel bad about it Grimmjow’s hands started tracing invisible lines on his back and Ichigo closed his eyes instead, relishing in Grimmjow’s touch and eagerly awaiting whatever would come next. The fingers wandered further down, gripping his buttocks and exposing his hole to the cold air. Ichigo spread his legs apart, his instincts already perfectly aware of what Grimmjow was planning.

“If you want to take my cock tonight, I’ll have to prepare you accordingly,” Grimmjow said and suddenly a warm tongue licked over his entrance and Ichigo moaned. He hadn’t had sex with anyone after their breakup but only stimulating his member had rarely been enough to make him come. As if reading his mind Grimmjow pulled back and kissed his hole. “You’re surprisingly soft back here.”

“I couldn’t get off with just my hand,” Ichigo admitted after a moment of hesitation. His eyes were still closed but he sensed Grimmjow’s stare on his back and shuddered.

“So you played with your ass, huh?” Grimmjow asked and Ichigo felt his hot breath against his buttocks. It was silent for a few seconds before Grimmjow sighed. “Dammit, the image alone is enough to make me hard again.”

“Wasn’t that the goal all along?” Ichigo asked teasingly. “How else would you fuck me?”

“I won’t fuck you, Berry,” Grimmjow corrected as his tongue drew lines over his testicles. “I’ll make love to you until I’m the only person on your mind.”

“I hope that’s not an empty promise,” Ichigo groaned while his cock twitched in interested and his heartbeat accelerated. Grimmjow didn’t answer and dived back in, his tongue immediately breaching Ichigo’s entrance and disappearing inside. Eagerly he moved his tongue around and stretched him open in the process, his hands kneading Ichigo’s ass while Ichigo tried to move his hips back against Grimmjow’s face.

“Fuck-” Ichigo moaned and tried to find purchase on the counter to no avail. “This feels way better than I remember.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Grimmjow said and pressed a kiss onto Ichigo’s testicles. “Do you want to come again before I finally take you?”

“No,” Ichigo shock his head. “The next time I come I want it to be while your cock is pounding into my ass.”

“I like that plan,” Grimmjow purred and his hands pulled him closer against his face. “In that case I need to be thoroughly with your preparation.”

“Grimm-” Ichigo thrusted his hips in tandem with Grimmjow’s tongue and used one of his hands to brush over his sensitive nipples, groaning loudly. “You won’t be able to prep me with just your tongue.”

“Do you doubt me?”

“I’m realistic,” Ichigo corrected. “Your cock is too big; as good as your tongue feels it won’t be enough to prepare me for that, not after three months of no sex.”

“I guess that’s a valid argument,” Grimmjow gave in and sighed. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Grimmjow disappeared and Ichigo decided to stand back up and sit atop the counter while waiting. Casually he caressed his cock and smeared the beads of precum over his tip, moaning loudly. The cursing coming from a different room indicated that Grimmjow had heard him and Ichigo giggled. It didn’t take long for Grimmjow to reappear after that and Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he saw what he held in his hand. “Where did you find that?”

“Remember when Nel called us earlier?” Grimmjow asked and shock his head. “While she told you that we could fuck wherever we wanted, she told me where she keeps her lube and that we’re free to use whatever we want.”

“She really was sure that we would make up, huh?” Ichigo said and smiled. “We own her bigtime.”

“I guess so,” Grimmjow replied and moved closer, standing in between Ichigo’s spread legs and kissing the tip of his nose. “But let’s think about that tomorrow. Today is just for us.”

“Well,” Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow’s neck. “What’s your plan now that we have lube?”

“Let’s go back to the living room and you’ll see,” Grimmjow said and held onto Ichigo’s ass as he walked back to the sofa. The blue blanket he had gifted Ichigo so many years ago was lying over the backrest and Grimmjow stared at it lost in thoughts while setting Ichigo down on the soft cushions. “I’m surprised you didn’t throw it away.”

“As if I ever could,” Ichigo tossed the blanket onto the armchair, not caring that he missed and it landed on the floor instead, and spread his legs open as an invitation for Grimmjow to join him. “I got it from you and it’s my favorite.”

“I’m sure I know someone who can keep you even warmer than this old blanket,” Grimmjow teased and climbed onto the couch. “Want me to prove it?”

“You can try,” Ichigo murmured and pulled Grimmjow down into a kiss. Their tongues danced with each other while Grimmjow uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it into his open palm. It didn’t take long for his fingers to find their way back to Ichigo’s entrance and he willingly parted his legs further, exposing his quivering hole to Grimmjow once more. “Don’t hold back, Grimm.”

“As if I could,” Grimmjow growled and kissed Ichigo’s neck while inserting the first finger. “I’ll make sure neither of us will ever forget about this night.”

It didn’t take Grimmjow long to find his prostate and Ichigo moaned while waves of pleasure ran through his system. Warm fingers caressed his face and he grasped Grimmjow’s hand without hesitation, nuzzling against it and pressing a kiss onto his wrist.

His hips were thrusting alongside Grimmjow’s finger and Ichigo gripped the backrest of the couch with his free hand, holding on tight while Grimmjow continued to pleasure him. A second finger followed soon and Ichigo felt a familiar burn as Grimmjow started scissoring him, stretching him open.

“You look so beautiful, Berry,” Grimmjow whispered into his ear and grabbed Ichigo’s hand, putting it atop his chest right above his racing heart. “You’re driving me crazy, always have.”

“Grimm-” Ichigo couldn’t complete the sentence for a third finger had slipped into his hole and effectively taken his breath away. “Fuck-”

“I can’t wait to be inside you again, Berry,” Grimmjow moaned and sucked a hickey onto Ichigo’s collarbones. His fingers moved in and out of Ichigo’s hole, every now and then stopping to tease his entrance before slipping right back inside. “I feel like I could come just from thinking about your tight hole around my throbbing cock.”

“Shit-” Ichigo cursed and gripped the base of his cock, trying to hold back his orgasm. “Stop the dirty talk if you don’t want me to come just yet.”

“That’s the worst idea of the evening,” Grimmjow complained and pulled his fingers back out, giving Ichigo time to catch his breath. “I know you love it when I talk like that.”

“I do,” Ichigo admitted with a red face wrapped his legs around Grimmjow’s middle. “But I don’t wanna come before I’ve had the chance to finally feel you inside me again.”

“Good thing that I’ve finished prepping you,” Grimmjow said and poured some more lube onto his twitching cock. He spread it all over his shaft before throwing the bottle to the side and positioning himself, his eyes never leaving Ichigo’s and taking in every reaction. “Ready?”

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the swollen head pushing into him. Grimmjow didn’t waste any time and slid home with one swift thrust, making Ichigo scream in a mix of pleasure and pain. Apparently three months was still long enough to make him sensitive to such a brutal intrusion and he breathed hard while trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling.

The discomfort faded after a few minutes and Ichigo opened his eyes again, seeing Grimmjow looking down at him with furrowed eyebrows and beads of sweat running down his neck. Ichigo could only imagine how hard it must be for Grimmjow to not immediately pound into him and he leaned upwards to give him a passionate kiss.

“Thank you for waiting,” Ichigo whispered and pressed their foreheads together. Grimmjow’s cock was hot and throbbing inside of him and Ichigo felt his own member quiver in sympathy. “You can move now. I’m fine.”

“I love you, Ichigo,” Grimmjow muttered and slowly started thrusting forwards. Ichigo moved a hand back into Grimmjow’s hair and pulled him flush against his body, sighing in contentment once their lips met for another searing kiss.

Grimmjow kept their pace slow and controlled for awhile, driving Ichigo insane with the teasing brushes against his prostate. His cock was aching and dripping precum onto his stomach but before he could do anything about it Grimmjow had already grabbed his hands and pressed them into the cushions above Ichigo’s head.

“You’re really needy tonight, aren’t you?” Grimmjow asked and pushed in deeper, making Ichigo moan. “I’m sure you can come without touching yourself, Berry.”

“That’s unfair,” Ichigo whined but didn’t try to fight him. Grimmjow wouldn’t listen anyway. Instead he entwined their fingers and moved his hips alongside Grimmjow’s thrusts, moaning every time Grimmjow’s head almost slipped out of his hole, only for him to dive right back inside, faster and deeper than before. Ichigo lifted his ass up higher, changing their position minimal but it was enough for Grimmjow to finally brush against his prostate and Ichigo arched his back upwards in pleasure. “Fuck!”

“Found it,” Grimmjow muttered and kissed his nose. Ichigo was seeing stars from the sudden pressure on his prostate but he hummed in contentment when he felt Grimmjow change his position so he could move with more precision. “Hold on tight, Berry. I won’t be able restrain myself tonight.”

Without waiting for a reaction – Grimmjow knew perfectly well that Ichigo could take everything he threw at him – he resumed thrusting his cock into him, not once missing his prostate and reducing Ichigo to a moaning mess. His neglected member was still throbbing and a small puddle of precum had formed on his stomach, ignored by both of them.

“You feel so good,” Grimmjow groaned, kissing his ear and licking a wet trail to his neck. “I can’t wait to come inside you and mark you as mine again.”

“God, yes,” Ichigo all but screamed while his body trembled in anticipation trying to withhold his orgasm just a bit longer. The familiar heat forming within his abdomen indicated that he wasn’t far away from coming and Ichigo used the last bit of concentration he had left to clench his hole rhythmically around Grimmjow’s cock, hoping to get wordlessly across to Grimmjow that he’d come soon.

“Fuck, Ichigo,” Grimmjow moved faster while his lips kissed every available part of his body, leaving a mix of hickeys and saliva in the process. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Grimmjow,” Ichigo whimpered, his fingernails scratching over Grimmjow’s back and probably leaving a handful of red lines. “I love you too.”

“Ichigo,” Grimmjow groaned again and moved his hands under Ichigo’s back, pulling him flush against his chest. Ichigo’s cock rubbed against their stomachs, receiving only a mild stimulation but it was enough to make Ichigo swear loudly and arch his back beautifully. “I want to hear you say my name when you come.”

Unable to suppress his climax any longer Ichigo came with Grimmjow’s name on his lips, his cock trembling and shooting sticky strings of come onto his stomach and chest while Grimmjow still moved inside him. Ichigo’s hole tightened around Grimmjow’s member continuously and it only took a few more thrusts before Grimmjow yelled Ichigo’s name and spilled deep inside him, his member jerking with every spurt of come that left him.

“That was… so much better than I remembered,” Ichigo panted and pulled Grimmjow into a comfortable hug, ignoring the fact that he smeared his ejaculate over both of them. They were already drenched in sweat, so another kind of fluid on their bodies wouldn’t make much of a difference. “Let’s never breakup again.”

“Agreed,” Grimmjow huffed and pulled his cock back out of Ichigo’s still slightly twitching hole. With a tired smile he grabbed Ichigo’s hand and pressed a kiss onto the ring on his ring finger. “Let’s stay together forever instead. I think that suits us better.”

“Definitely,” Ichigo chuckled and sighed. “I think we should take a shower. We’re sweaty and this is Nel’s couch.”

“She’s the one who told us to fuck wherever we want,” Grimmjow reminded him and kissed his nose. “I’ll take care of the fireplace and you can go take a shower first.”

“Only if you come and join me,” Ichigo said and slowly stood up. His legs were wobbly but he’d manage. Carefully he reached out for Grimmjow and ruffled the messy hair atop his head. “I want to wash your hair and make sure I didn’t accidently rip them out.”

“Fine with me,” Grimmjow smiled and gave him another kiss before turning him towards the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll be there soon, now get a move on.”

Ichigo left the door to the bathroom ajar and slipped into the walk-in shower. It was one of the most likeable parts of Nel’s apartment and Ichigo sighed when the hot water hit his back and cascaded down his legs. His behind was arching and Ichigo placed a hand on the wall before inserting a finger, trying to get Grimmjow’s semen to leak out of him. As much as he loved the feeling of Grimmjow coming inside him, cleaning up afterwards was just uncomfortable and a pain.

“You started without me?” Grimmjow asked as he walked into the room and pulled Ichigo’s fingers back out. “Let me.”

Grimmjow was careful and throughout, making sure that none of his semen remained inside. Ichigo was sure that, if he hadn’t come twice already, he could have gotten hard again from this intimate touch.

Once Grimmjow pulled back Ichigo grabbed a bottle of shampoo and turned Grimmjow around. No words were spoken as Ichigo made sure his hair was completely wet before massaging the shampoo carefully into it. He let his eyes wander over Grimmjow’s back and examined the marks he’d left there, pleased to see that they were only superficial and would probably disappear within a few days.

Grimmjow sighed and leaned his head back, making it easier for Ichigo to reach the hair on top of his head. It was an old habit of theirs, to take care of each other after sex before falling into bed and cuddling until they fell asleep, and even after so many years Ichigo still loved every second of it. They remained in their positions for a few minutes, Ichigo massaging Grimmjow’s scalps and Grimmjow enjoying the treatment to the fullest before Ichigo grabbed the showerhead and rinsed out the shampoo, making sure to protect Grimmjow’s eyes.

“My turn,” Grimmjow said as soon as Ichigo was finished and snatched the bottle from the floor. “Turn around.”

Ichigo closed his eyes when Grimmjow’s hands started moving through his wet hair and a shudder went through his body. His hands were careful and Grimmjow took his time spreading the shampoo, just like Ichigo had. The action was painfully familiar and Ichigo felt his heart clench as he thought about the time they’d lost with each other because of their idiotic misunderstanding.

“You haven’t done this with anyone else, have you?” Ichigo asked, feeling a sudden spark of jealousy going through his body.

“Done what exactly?” Grimmjow asked while rinsing out his hair. “Washed their hair?”

“Sleeping with them,” Ichigo clarified. A part of him was sure that he already knew the answer to that question but for some unexplainable reasons he still felt the need to ask. Grimmjow was already aware of the fact that he hadn’t slept with anyone since their breakup and right now Ichigo needed the verbal assurance that Grimmjow hadn’t been intimate with some stranger in their time apart either. “You haven’t had sex with anyone else, right? I know I’m the one who ended things and there was absolutely no reason for you to not seek out someone else-”

“Don’t even joke about that, Ichigo,” Grimmjow interrupted and looped his arms around Ichigo’s front, pressing a soothing kiss onto the back of his neck. “I love you, remember? Even if I had wanted to sleep with someone else, at this point it’s impossible for me to get it up for anyone but you.”

Ichigo smiled and turned around in his embrace, kissing Grimmjow deeply and making sure to convey the overflowing amount of love he was feeling for him. “I’m really happy to hear that.”

They kissed again and again, until the water started turning cold and Grimmjow pulled him into the spare room in which Ichigo had dropped off his stuff earlier that evening. It took them a few minutes to locate the towels within the closet but once they had dried off they jumped into bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. Grimmjow preferred to sleep naked and Ichigo wasn’t opposed to some more skin contact.

“I still can’t believe it,” Ichigo muttered while staring at the ring on his finger. “We’re engaged now.”

“Yes, we are,” Grimmjow chuckled and pressed a kiss on top of Ichigo’s hair. “Nel’s gonna flip when she hears that.”

“So will our friends and my family,” Ichigo mused and yawned. He felt Grimmjow’s heartbeat right underneath his ear and smiled while cuddling closer. This was by far his favorite position to fall asleep in.

“We should sleep, it’s pretty late already,” Grimmjow whispered and pulled him closer. Their legs were entwined beneath the duvet and the warmth radiating from Grimmjow’s body was enough to make Ichigo feel save and secure. “I love you, Berry.”

“I love you too, Kitten,” Ichigo mumbled and smiled when he felt Grimmjow’s arms tightening around his body. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^-^
> 
> I actually started writing this oneshot over a year ago but couldn't finish it time for Christmas Eve 2019 and instead decided to postpone it until December 2020 ^^;; I spend the last few days continuously writing and praying I would make in in time... and here we are :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome ^-^
> 
> See ya next time~
> 
> \- Vipera


End file.
